Problem: What is the smallest possible real value of $x^2 + 8x$?
Answer: Completing the square, we get $x^2 + 8x = (x^2 + 8x + 16) - 16 = (x + 4)^2 - 16,$ so the smallest possible value is $\boxed{-16}.$